Voice of Love
by Yenny
Summary: [RuKo] {Oneshot} Years after Shohoku... Kogure, now a nurse, finds himself taking care and falling for a certain blue-eyed kitsune.. Wanna know more? (Edited)


VOICE OF LOVE

by: Yenny

{Local hospital in Tokyo} 

The hospital was full of buzz that afternoon. Doctor's accompanied by their interns were going from one patient to the next. Nurses' scurrying around carrying something went from room to room. In addition, relatives waiting for their loved ones were chattering quite loudly inside the lounging area. 

It was a typical Monday and to a certain 25-year old Kiminobu Kogure, it was a welcome sight after a tiring basketball game played against the other hospital's team. 

With a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, he walked silently along the hospital corridors and headed straight towards the nurse's changing area. Rounding up a corner, he went straight to his locker and changed to his all white nurses' uniform. 

"How was the game, Kimi?" 

Leaning back to peer behind his locker door, Kogure smiled warmly when he saw his friend. "Oh hi, Nanako. It went well, as can be expected." 

"Guess what?" Nanako asked rather excitedly and with twinkle in her eyes. 

Kogure couldn't help but groan inwardly at that. "So who's the new apple-of-the-eye of yours?" He asked, for he knew that a new face was the only thing that could incite such a reaction from his friend. 

Nanako pouted, "Hey it's nothing like that. This one is special." 

One eyebrow raised, "really? Why?" 

Giggling like a schoolgirl, "Because he is just gorgeous. Jet black hair, tall, pale complexion, you know kinna like mine and …" She stopped, a dreamy look in her face. "He looks just like a model in a magazine." 

Warm brown eyes regarded the girl thoughtfully. _[I just hope it wouldn't turn out like the last time for her.]_ Shaking his head from side to side, "Well then, I think I should see for myself if he is really what you described him to be." Closing his locker door, "So… Where is this guy stationed?" 

Falling in step alongside the spectacled boy, "Er… Kimi, I think he's under your block." She supplied with a slight disappointment in her voice. 

Glancing sideways, "Don't worry, Nanako, I'll take good care of him for you." Kogure imparted, patting the nurse's shoulder. Then with a glance at his watch, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll go to my station before I get scolded." 

Waving to his friend, he hurriedly went to the nurse's station where he was assigned, in the west wing. Upon reaching his station, he was slightly surprised upon seeing some of his fellow nurses cluttered along the hallway and was peering inside a room. 

Noticing someone among the crowd, "Hey, Afuna, what's up?" 

A girl, slightly shorter than Nanako, looked up and flushed slightly as she saw his long time crush. "Hello, Kimi-chan. It's the new patient. He's in there with his parents and Dr. Takano." 

Unaware of the girl's obvious admiration towards him, Kogure just smiled his thanks and was about to walk pass the room when he heard, "No! I told you I don't want anyone near me. Now leave!" The voice thundered. 

_[What? I know that voice.] _

Turning back, he went near the room's threshold and looked inside. Dr. Takano was talking to a guy and a silently sobbing woman, _[guess they're the parents. But where's the patient?]_ Since the occupants busy talking about something, he hesitantly stepped inside the room and scanned for the mystery patient. 

Upon spotting him… _[Jet-black hair… Hey, I know him.] _

"Rukawa? Is that you?" Kogure inquired silently, walking purposely closer towards the bed. However, when he got near enough to get a better look, an audible gasp escaped his throat as he saw the state of the guy before him. 

His hair, still as dark as midnight; red lips, still drawn to a thin line; his face, still as expressionless and pale as ever but, what caught his attention were his eyes, still the deepest shade of blue but… they seem vacant. 

_[He's… He's…] _Kogure couldn't even think of voicing the word that could possibly describe the vacant look and instead he said, "Rukawa what had happened to you?" 

It seemed that the guy on the bed finally recognized his voice since those same blue-eyes stared unseeingly straight to him. "Kogure-senpai." He heard him say.

"Excuse me but do you know our son?" Mr. Rukawa questioned, eyeing the spectacled nurse whose attention was glued to his son. 

Turning to the older guy, "Yes, Sir. We were teammates back in Shohoku High School." 

A smile grazed the lips of the sobbing, who Kogure assumed as, Mrs. Rukawa. Turning to the doctor, "Doctor, can he…" she let the question trail. Seeming to have understood what she meant, the doctor turned to the male intern nurse and said, "Kiminobu, I am assigning you to personally take care of the younger Mr. Rukawa during his convalesce in this hospital." 

A vehement, "No! Mother, I already told you, I don't need a private nurse." 

Mrs. Rukawa went to the other side of the bed and brushed away the fringe covering her son's blue-eyes, kissing his forehead lovingly, "Kaede, he is not your private nurse." Turning to smile a little to the spectacled young man, "He's your friend. He'll help you prepare for your operation next month." 

Kogure felt a pang of sadness gripping his heart as he saw how helpless and frustrated the younger Rukawa looked. He still remembered how his junior used to be – proud, independent and enjoys his solitude. Tearing his gaze from mother and son, he turned and walked to face Dr. Takano and Mr. Rukawa, "I will do my best in helping your son, but first…" Glancing back, he motioned for them to move further away from the bed, "…will it be ok to ask what happened to him?" 

Nodding, "Come, we'll talk in Dr. Takano's office about this." Mr. Rukawa suggested. The three went and upon their return, they saw the raven haired Rukawa already fast asleep on the bed. 

"I managed to persuade him to rest. He'll be waking up a little later." Mrs. Rukawa said. Turning to Kogure, "Thank you for accepting to help my son. He needs a friend right now, though he will be stubborn enough to say otherwise." 

Smiling, "It's ok. I think I can handle it." Kogure answered and then accompanied the Rukawa's outside the door and bade them goodbye. 

Returning inside the room, he went to stand beside the bed and studied the sleeping Rukawa. _[He looks so vulnerable. Life has been cruel to you, Rukawa, and you of all people don't deserve this.]_ Without even thinking, he reached out and lightly trailed a finger along the brunette's forehead, touching the scar that was visible just above his eyes. 

_[An accident did this to him.] _

*** Flashback *** 

"My son had a terrible accident the day before Christmas. He was about to come home for the holidays when suddenly the car that was taking him to the airport collided with a bus." Mr. Rukawa said, his eyes glittering with tears in remembrance. 

"He suffered a terrible head injury that caused his blindness," Dr. Takano continued. "But not to worry. There might still be a chance for him to regain his sight. I know a certain eye surgeon back in America who might be able to help him." 

"My wife and I are on our way there to try and see this surgeon. We hope that he could help Kaede. This is his last chance. Basketball is his life. I don't know what will happen to him if he won't be able to play again," Mr. Rukawa forlornly stated. 

Kogure remained silent but his brown eyes showed his understanding. 

*** End Flashback *** 

_[Won't be able to play basketball… That just won't do for him. He loves playing too much.]_ He said to himself. Smiling, he reached for the blanket and covered the sleeping Rukawa. "Everything will be okay, I'll be back a little later to check up on you," he whispered and on impulse, he leaned forward and touched his lips on that scar above Rukawa's eyes. 

Just then, blue-eyes fluttered open and its owner, having felt the sweet gesture, tilted his head and said, "Senpai?" 

Looking down, Kogure was blushing hard upon realizing what he just did. 

_[It's a good thing he can't see me.]_ He thought, but chastised himself at once for it. 

_[Darn, Kogure. How can you be so insensitive?] _

Feigning to sound nonchalant, "How are you feeling, Rukawa?" 

Rukawa moved his head further to the side, away from the hand that was still touching his face. "I don't need your pity." 

"This is not pity, Rukawa. I am being your friend." 

Turning to glare angrily at his senior, "I don't need a friend. I don't need you. Go away," Rukawa all but shooed. 

Moving back, "Really? I wonder how you could move about being blind and all." 

Kogure couldn't help flinching upon hearing how insensitive his words were but since he thought that being soft with the guy in front of him wouldn't do him any good, he shrugged his guilt away and waited for his ill-tempered patient's reaction. 

All of a sudden, Rukawa heaved himself from the bed and stood up. 

Surprised, Kogure stepped back to give room but asked, "What are you doing?" 

"Proving that I can do without help from anyone," Rukawa muttered, already starting to take hesitant steps forward. His arms and hands were reaching out as a blind guy would do to familiarize himself to his surroundings. 

Getting exasperated, "You want to prove it? Ok, tell me where the bathroom is," Kogure dared. 

The raven head stopped in his roaming and stared balefully at where he hoped his Senpai was standing. "Point me to the direction and I'll find it." 

"Are you asking me for help, Rukawa?" 

"No. Just direction." 

"Ahhh…" Kogure drawled. "But… Isn't that the same as asking for help?" 

He didn't know why, but rubbing it in seemed to have been a good idea at first but then seeing Rukawa's pained expression… 

_[Great going, Kiminobu. Just great.]_ He thought in self-reprisal. 

"Damn you!" Rukawa shouted and then fell on his knees, sobbing. 

Guilty beyond words, he kneeled beside the younger man and gently took him in his arms. He felt the other struggling but he tightened his hold. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound that way," he cajoled, tenderly caressing the silken black hair. 

Kogure was suddenly at a loss. His trainings, his seminars, and his experiences with disturbed patients before totally went down the drain the minute his patient became none other than his once junior. The former super rookie who was known not only for his stoic veneer but was even once called the walking ice-block. That was the Rukawa he knew and not this one. The young man he was holding, the young man that was crying in his arms, the young man that was suffering due to something thrown by fate, that was not Rukawa. 

_[But the Rukawa you knew was not blind,]_ his mind reminded him and he couldn't help but respond… _[Yes, he wasn't. His eyes were the clearest shade of blue,]_ and he knew of only one other who he thought rivaled those eyes. _[But he's not here…]_ he painfully trailed, remembering something from his past best forgotten. 

Shaking himself back to the present, he looked down and realized that his ward's sobbing had stopped. Even knowing that, he refused to relinquish his hold and instead tightened his arms around the other. He couldn't understand his feelings at that moment. There was something akin to protectiveness that suddenly sprang in his heart and it was directed to the guy he was uncharacteristically hugging. 

Refusing to decipher his feelings, he hesitantly unwrapped his arms and softly said, "Rukawa, I don't pity you. In fact, I admire you. Your determination to remain independent in spite of what happened to you is remarkable. Asking for someone's help or accepting it, is never a sign of weakness," he stated. Hearing nothing, he sat on the floor and gingerly asked, "Will you accept my help, Kaede?"

Hearing his name, "What did you call me?" 

"Kaede," he repeated. 

Kaede's brows furrowed. Aside from his parents, only one other person called him that. _[But he's not here.]_ The way his name sounded coming from his senpai was different though, comforting in a way. 

"Rukawa?" 

"No, Kaede is fine." 

Smiling to himself, "What about my offer? Will you accept my help?" 

Sighing dejectedly, "Yes, I accept your offer, Senpai," He replied, wiping his eyes off their wetness. 

Kogure's face beamed but held himself back from sounding too enthusiastic. "Great! I'm so glad you agreed but first, we must remove that Senpai part. Call me, Kiminobu." 

After seeing his patient's hesitant nod, he helped him up to his feet and guided him back to his bed. 

"I may be blind but I am not an invalid, Senpai." 

"I know you are not, Kaede, but you are still a patient, and in this hospital, patients are treated with the utmost care. Besides, I made a promise to your parents that I'll take very good care of you," Kogure explained. 

In response, Rukawa just snorted and made a very unRukawa-like expression towards his former vice-captain. 

_[Cute,]_ Kogure thought and couldn't help laugh as he help the other to the bed. "It will really be fun taking care of you, Rukawa Kaede, now go to sleep and I'll bring your dinner later. What would you like?" He asked, flopping a pillow then handing it to Rukawa. 

"For you to leave me alone." 

Kogure chuckled, "We've already danced that song, Rukawa. Now sleep," he admonished without conviction. 

As he was about to leave, the sudden teasing voice of his ward asking, "Don't I get a kiss again, Kiminobu?" That effectively stopped him dead on his tracks and the burning on his face only indicated that he was blushing like a high school kid again. 

Clearing his throat, "Behave properly, Kaede, and you might just get one again later," he jested. 

From his bed, Rukawa's lips curved upward to imitate a small smile and said, "Then I have something to behave for." 

With that, Kogure reached for the door handle and went outside. His head was full of whirling questions and his heart was beating rather rapidly, the small smile of Kaede's imprinted in his mind. After a minute or so, he placed both hands on his cheeks and found them burning still. He couldn't believe that he had openly flirted with one of his patients… not just a patient but a former teammate nonetheless. 

*****************************

{Later that night} 

Kogure slowly entered Rukawa's room bearing his dinner. Placing the tray down, he went beside the bed and saw his patient still sleeping. Without realizing it, his hands slowly began to reach towards the raven head's face, intending to caress, but he hastily pulled back upon seeing the lids flicker. 

Schooling himself, he gently shook Rukawa awake and informed him that his dinner was ready. This time, he did not even lift a hand to help the drowsy guy get up to a sitting position, instead he went to the side of the bed and pushed the movable table nearer to him, and then guided Rukawa's hands to where his food and cutlery's were. 

_[Why am I so nervous? It's just Rukawa for God's sake.]_ However, he knew that it was not just the case. 

Still hesitant to ask himself why, he immediately bade him goodbye and would have left if not for his ward's low voice asking, "Aren't you joining me for dinner?" 

Brown eyes turned to stare quizzically at his dark haired junior, thinking that he might have just imagined the invitation. 

"What did you say?" 

"I asked if you are not joining me for dinner?" The raven head repeated, his blank eyes staring into space. 

Still rooted to where he was standing, "Do you want me to?" 

After a moment's pause, "Yes. I would love for you to join me for dinner." 

Kogure was speechless. He didn't know how to handle the Rukawa before him.

_[This afternoon he flirted and now he wants company?] _

Undecided, Kogure just stood there and debated whether to stay or leave. That was until… 

"Never mind. I can eat alone." 

Hearing the dejected tone from Rukawa snapped him back into saying, "I'll just get my tray. I'll be back." In his haste to leave for fear of changing his mind, he completely missed the satisfied grin spreading all over his once junior's face.

After finishing their dinner in companionable silence, Kogure left for a moment to place their tray outside for the maintenance to pick up. Upon his return, an already half naked Rukawa was walking cautiously towards him. Surprised, he just gaped at the sight and would have continued staring, if it hadn't been for Rukawa's amused chuckle jerking him out of his reverie. 

"What's so funny?" 

Hands on hips, "You are. I can feel your tenseness all the way from here," Rukawa said, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Blushing, "I am not tense!" 

Chuckling at the obvious discomfort of his senior, Rukawa slowly made his way to the source of the irritated voice. "Senpai, I may be blind but my other senses are still working." Rukawa declared, stopping a feet away from the confused Kogure. 

Gulping, "Where are you going?" Kogure managed to ask but was dismayed upon hearing how flustered his voice sounded. 

_[God, this is not happening. What is wrong with me? I have seen him shirtless before.]_ He thought. 

_[Yeah, but you only saw his 15-year old body and not this lean, smooth, hairless, and firm upper body.]_ His mind countered. 

"Er…can you point me to where the bathroom is right now?" 

Finally able to collect his thoughts, Kogure led his ward to the bathroom and handed him his pajamas. Minutes later, Rukawa emerged from the bathroom, ready for bed. He declined Kogure's offer to help and proved his earlier claim that he could find his way around his room if pointed to the right direction. Once settled, Rukawa called his senior's attention again to ask what they would do to pass the time. 

"Would you want to sit on your balcony? We could listen to the radio," Kogure suggested. 

"I have a balcony?" Could you take me there?" Arms already outstretched for his senior to reach. 

Once outside, Kogure helped his junior to one of the chairs before going back inside to turn on the radio and returning to sit beside the raven head. 

After a while, "This is peaceful, right?" Kogure remarked. Laying his head back, he removed his glasses and just stared at the stars above. Looking at the night's sky always calmed his nerves somehow. Glancing sideways, he was glad to see that his companion had fallen asleep. 

_[Some things never changed. Rukawa, will always be Rukawa.] _

Not wanting to wake him up, he stood up and went to fetch a blanket to cover him. Sighing softly, he placed another light kiss on the latter's forehead and went out of the room. 

*****************************

{Tuesday Morning} 

A blur of brownish mop wearing a white uniform was seen scurrying past patients and doctors alike. He's in a real hurry for he had left a blind guy outside of the 5th floor hospital balcony. 

_[Please let him be alright,]_ he silently prayed. 

Upon reaching the room, he was slightly surprised to see that his patient was sleeping peacefully on his own bed. Breathing a sigh of relief, he then went to check his charts and stats before going back outside. 

Leaning back on the closed door to regulate his breathing, he totally missed two pair of laughing eyes currently focused on him, "You in a hurry, Kimi?"

Turning towards the voice, "What? Oh, good morning, Nanako, Afuna." 

"Good morning, Kimi-chan," Afuna greeted. 

"You've been a bad boy, Kimi," Nanako said waving a finger at her friend. "I presumed from the way you sped through the halls like a lunatic that you were the one who left the guy of my dreams outside his balcony all night?" 

Perturbed with the question, the spectacled guy scratched his head and grinned rather sheepishly. "Yes. Was it you who helped him to his bed?" 

"Yup. I came to fetch Afuna for breakfast when we heard something from inside," she supplied. 

Kogure caught the gist of her story and continued for her, "So… Being the good Samaritan that you are, you went inside and check if everything is alright?" 

Now it was Nanako's turn to be flustered. "Er…that's right. We helped him all the way to his bed. But that guy is definitely not a morning person. He didn't just refused our help to get him to bed but he kept pestering us with questions about your whereabouts!" 

Seeing her friend turning red, "But since we told him that your shift is in the afternoon, he asked us for the bed's direction and made it there without any help from us," Afuna finished. 

Kogure could have just imagined what happened. He was almost tempted to tell his friends that Rukawa was not only 'not a morning person' but also not a people person, most especially females. 

"Hey, Kimi-chan, what are you doing here? You're shift IS this afternoon," Afuna asked, her eyes holding a suspicious gleam. 

Smiling sheepishly, "Well, you see… I… ah… I kinna promised his parents that I'll personally take care of him so…" 

"His parents?" Both girls quipped at the same time. 

Scratching the back of his head again, "I forgot to tell you. He's my teammate back in High School." 

"You knew him back then?" Nanako gasped. 

"Er… yes," He said and would have explained further if not for the head nurse's voice saying that Rm. 5-11 was buzzing. Kogure excused himself and went inside Rukawa's room. 

Inside, he found the raven head guy grumpily trying to get off his bed and off his pajamas at the same time but failing miserably. The reason being, Nanako and Afuna had deliberately raised the steel bars on either side of the bed to prevent the blind guy from falling off during his sleep. 

_[Their intentions were good but this is not going to be a good morning for me. He looks angry enough to shout at anyone.]_

Trying to infuse some form of cheeriness in his greeting, "Good morning, Kaede, need help with those?" 

The brunette's head shot up and stared blankly at him. "Kiminobu, is that you?" 

"Yes, it's me," he said coming closer beside the bed and already releasing the steel bars. 

Stopping his movements, "Those nurses told me you would not be here this morning." Rukawa's tone had a slight hint of disappointment and reproach in them. 

"Well I'm here now aren't I? Besides, I know you wouldn't want a bunch of girls flocking around you all morning. Right?" 

"That's right". 

Having said their greetings, Kogure helped his patient off the bed and into the bathroom and within minutes, Rukawa was ready for the day's activities. 

After breakfast, "What do we do today?" Rukawa asked. 

"Hmnn… we could take a stroll along the hospital grounds." 

"Ok" 

Soon after, the two made their way along the corridors amidst curious glances from the female and male population alike and managed to get outside. Kogure led his ward to an empty bench just below his balcony window in fact. He had with him the latest basketball magazines and went about reading the whole thing to him. From time to time, Rukawa would ask him to repeat a certain article and they would talk about that in particular, till both were blue in the face from either arguing or just laughing about it. 

That had become the daily routine for the two of them. Kogure, would come every morning, no day off or change in shift since Dr. Takano had already arranged that for his convenience, and they would spend the entire morning right there on that empty bench, reading, talking or just enjoying each other's company in companionable silence. 

The afternoons were spent inside Dr. Takano's clinic with Rukawa being prepped for the coming operation and Kogure as the doctor's assistant. 

At night's, it's either outside the balcony or just watching TV wherein Kogure watches and narrates everything to his companion. 

Kogure also made sure to buy the latest CD of Rukawa's favorite band for him to listen to when he's not around – which was rarely. 

*****************************

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into a month. It was the night before Kaede had to leave for America for his operation. 

They were outside the balcony and just finished discussing one of the story's highlights on that night's ESPN when Rukawa turned quiet and laid with his eyes closed, his face peaceful. 

"Mino-kun, can you tell me more about our surroundings?" 

Slightly surprised with the request, Kogure complied. It was an easy enough request, since the young nurse had grown to love the scenery before him. Soon after, Kogure found himself totally engrossed in describing what his eye sees. From the moon, the stars, the night air… everything about that particular night surrounding them, and the former stoic boy listened intently to his every word. Rukawa loved the way Kogure's voice sounded and how it made him feel deep inside whilst the other was oblivious to it. 

Kogure had never remembered feeling comfortable with anyone since high school. He just felt calm and at ease whenever he chats with his former teammate. They shared stories about what happened to them after Shohoku and even managed to talk about the accident. Rukawa was opening up and it felt good, to him and to Rukawa too. He knew how hard it was but still, Rukawa's recovery would be immediate if he stayed that way. 

With eyes closed, Kogure suddenly blurted, "You've changed." 

"In what way?" 

"You talk too much and you even laughed and smiled once or twice." 

Placing both his hands under his head, Rukawa stared unseeingly at the skies above. Wondering the exact thing himself. _[Why?]_ It had been ages since he remembered being like that with anyone, and he thought he wouldn't feel like that again. After the accident, he assumed that his life would definitely turn for the worst. Not being able to play basketball was one of the worst blows he had received in his life. However, when Dr. Takano said that he might have a chance to regain his sight, he dared to hope. Especially now when his mind was full of what his senior looked like before – soft brown hair, eyebrows that were drawn to accentuate a pair of beautiful brown eyes, _[a pity that it's always been hidden behind those glasses],_ straight pointed nose and inviting red lips. _[An angelic face…]_

"People change, Senpai, and you still don't know much about what happened to me after Shohoku." 

_[He's right on that matter.] _

"Do you still wear glasses?" Rukawa suddenly inquired. 

Slightly surprised, "Yes. I still do. Why?" 

He smiled at that and just said, "I'll answer that question next time." 

"…" 

After a moment, "You make me feel good inside," Rukawa supplied. 

"What?" 

"That's my other answer to your question. You're different," his expression thoughtful, "That's why I did not reject your offer to help." 

"But you did reject it, remember?" Kogure reminded him. 

"Of course I would. You expect me to just fall into your capable hands?" 

The spectacled boy couldn't help but laugh at that remark. "I think not." 

"You have a nice laugh, Kiminobu. You should laugh more often." Rukawa said rather tenderly. His face now turned towards the brown-eyed boy's direction, his expression softening after each word. 

Under the moonlight's glow, Kogure's face turned from slightly pale to downright red. He had no retort ready to counter that remark. It totally blew his logic and common sense away. 

The Rukawa before him had yet again proved that he was nowhere near the Rukawa he knew from high school. The Rukawa he got to know the past couple of days was charming, witty, downright sweet, and _[drop dead gorgeous.]_ His mind added, reminding him of Nanako's words. 

_[Yes, definitely gorgeous.] _He acquiesced. 

Turning to his side so they would be facing each other, Kogure stared and tenderly reached his hand to caress the pale and handsome face. _[He'll be gone tomorrow.]_ He sighed and took his hand away. 

"Why did you do that?" 

Startled, "DId what?" 

"Pulled your hand away. I like it when you touch me." 

Blushing, "Stop flirting, Kaede." 

Rukawa just laughed. 

Looking at his watch, "Time for you to rest. You have a flight tomorrow." Standing up, he held out a hand reaching for Rukawa's to help him get up. 

Rukawa did not move. "I don't want to go back in. Can't I sleep here tonight?" 

Kogure sighed, "You'll catch a cold. It's chilly this time of the night." 

"No" 

Sighing, "Fine. I'll just get your blanket." As he was about to leave, a hand suddenly reached out to grab hold of his hand and he unceremoniously went falling on top of the raven head. 

"Kaede, what are you doing?" Kogure asked, pushing against the warmth to escape the uncomfortable contact. "Stop it," he heard Rukawa reprimand and despite himself, he stopped his struggles. 

"I don't need a blanket, Mino-kun, I just need you." 

The deep timbre of Rukawa's voice, the feel of the arms enfolding him, the sweet intoxicating scent that was painfully filling his senses, all of which was making Kogure's heart stop beating at that moment. He knew he should get up and place a comfortable enough distance between them but, deep down, it felt right. Thus, throwing caution to the wind, he snuggled deeper within the embrace. 

Rukawa smiled a little upon feeling the shift in his senior's position and gradually relaxed his hold. "Will you wait for me?" He asked after a while. 

Glancing up, "Huh?" 

Still staring unseeingly towards the sky, "I want you to wait for me. I don't know what will happen with the operation but, I promise that whatever the outcome is, I'll come back," pausing to look down and with his free hand, he caressed the face which he felt was turned upwards to him, "To you," Rukawa finished. 

Taken aback, Kogure could only stare at first and thought, _[Don't make promises Kaede. I have had broken promises from the past and I don't want to be heart broken again.]_

_[Yes, but you'll wait for him, nevertheless, right?]_

Kogure would have laughed after his alter conscience decided for him but he didn't. Instead, as an answer, he lifted himself slightly so he'd be leveled with the man beneath him. Taking off his glasses, he did what his mind and heart kept asking him to do ever since that first morning. Slowly, he lowered his head and met the lips of the one he had grown to love. 

*****************************

"Are you still thinking about him, Kimi?" Nanako asked. She was concern with how her friend was acting lately since she could see the black ridges showing under his eyes. 

Rubbing his eyes, "No. I'm just tired, that's all," Kogure lied. 

"Don't lie to us, Kimi, we had noticed how the two of you were while he was here". 

"…" 

"You love him, don't you, Kimi-chan?" 

Shoulders slumping, "Yes, I do. But he's gone now." 

"Do you know how the operation went?" Afuna asked. 

"No. Dr. Takano was strictly prohibited by Kaede to say anything about his operation." He confided. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know." 

Nanako felt sorry for her friend. "Don't worry, Kimi. He'll be back. You two belong together. Hey, you even make a very lovely pair… you being the female of course. That guy is just sooo manly to be ever considered female. Oh, maybe he found a real girlfriend overseas, what do you guys think?" She babbled. 

"Don't joke like that, Nana-chan. Can't you see how you're hurting him?" Afuna scolded, nudging her friend. 

"Sorry." 

Smiling a little, "It's ok," Kogure said then got up to leave the two. 

"Where are you going?" Nanako called, guilty for causing the pain evident in her friend's face. 

Afuna, knowing how her friend could be stubborn as a mule sometimes, halted Nanako's effort of calling back Kogure by saying, "Leave him be, he needs to sort it out for himself." 

Glancing towards her bestfriend, "You over him already, Afuna?" 

"Are you over your crush?" 

Both looked at each other and smiled knowingly. "Come on, let's check the other wing. I heard they have a new patient there and he's cute." 

Afuna just rolled her eyes. "You never change." But followed her friend nonetheless. After taking a few steps, she stopped… there on her left was… 

*****************************

Hands in pocket, shoulders slumped, eyes downcast, Kogure was walking along the hospital grounds heedless of his surroundings as his thoughts were of a certain raven head blue-eyed man who seem to have forgotten his promise. 

"I wonder what happened to him," he voiced aloud, stopping and lifting his gaze towards the sky. 

It has been two months, two painful months of not hearing anything, of not getting any news whatsoever, two months of constant praying that Rukawa would keep his promise. 

_ Will you wait for me Mino-kun? _ Those words kept replaying in his mind and it didn't help that along with remembering that phrase came the kiss that they've shared. 

"Where are you Kaede?" He cried, not caring for the tears that were slowly falling down his face. So engrossed was he in his misery that he failed to notice the silhouette that was observing him from a distance. All of a sudden, a bunch of roses was thrust in front of him and he heard an amused voice asking, "Why do you cry, Mino-kun?" 

Turning around, "Kaede?" Kogure gasped, ignoring the flowers. 

The guy just smiled and removed his sunglasses, showing the still stunned nurse the deepest, clearest and warmest shade of blue eyes that were smiling to him. 

"Yes, it's me. I came back, as promised." After saying that, Kaede placed the roses in his hands and tenderly wiped his tears away from his face. 

"Sorry if it took me this long. I just had to finish something before coming to you." 

Still unbelieving, brown eyes could only stare dumbly at the blue pools; the unspoken question still unanswered. 

"Yes I can see. I can see you and see everything you see." Kaede informed him with a grin, tilting Kogure's face upwards to deftly remove the glasses. "We have to get you contact lenses," He remarked while wiping the upturned face free of its earlier wetness. 

"I never had the time to get one," was Kogure's dazed reply. 

"I'll ask Dr. Takano to make you one," Rukawa said. 

That shook Kogure slightly from the stupor that he was currently in thus he was able to mutter, "What? No! You don't have to, Kaede, I…" 

Chuckling, Rukawa placed a finger to silence Kogure's protest. "I want to," he flatly stated. Then, after seeing the resigned look that flickered across his senior's face, he lightly trailed his thumb over the uncovered eyes and said, "I'm glad they're still as beautiful and as warm as I remembered them to be. I love looking at your eyes, Mino-kun. I hope you won't deny me that pleasure by hiding them behind your glasses." 

Kogure found himself speechless again at the face of the Rukawa before him. Being blind was the only reason he could think of when his patient-once-teammate was speaking such words to him before. But now… It's different. 

Chuckling at his 'new boyfriend's' obvious disorientation, "Now who's speechless? You said that I was the silent one," Rukawa reminded him, smirking. 

Seeing Kogure blush, he laughed aloud and said, "I hope you won't be like this every time we are together, Mino-kun," he teased then inched his face forward to give his brown haired love a heartfelt kiss. 

When the couple parted, blue held brown in the most loving manner and their hearts speak volumes which they alone could understand. 

"I love you, Kiminobu Kogure. I can't promise that everything will always be good for us. But if you'll have me, I promise to make you happy." Rukawa's expression turned serious as he uttered the words and he waited nervously for the other's response. 

Kogure took a moment to savor those words, for he had never felt that happy, ever.

_[He kept his promise and he loves me.]_ He kept repeating and _[what do you expect? It was obvious with the way he was with you before. Go for it, Kiminobu, he's not like the other one. Take a chance. Love again.]_ His mind urged. Finally, dispelling his qualms, fears, and reservations, he gave his new love the sweetest smile he could ever give and declared, "I love you too, Ede-kun." 

"Ede-kun?" 

Playfully placing a chaste kiss on Rukawa's lips, "Yes. Ede-kun, my Ede-kun. Any objections? You call me Mino-kun." Kogure playfully chastised, tickling his sides at the same time. 

Laughing, "No, no objections. So I guess we have a pet name for each other then," Rukawa remarked, nuzzling the hair leveled with his nose and in response, he felt Kogure's arms wrapping themselves around him and his world was now complete. 

*****************************

{Later that night} 

Two bodies still entwined closely to one another were sitting on the bench beneath the moon's warm glow. Blue-eyes stared upwards towards the sky, amazed at how beautiful the night sky is, _[but it's different.]_ Caressing the face snuggled against him, "Mino-kun, can you tell me more about our surroundings?" He requested, closing his eyes. 

Slightly perplexed with the request, he glanced up and smiled, "You could try opening your eyes you know. It helps to use them from time to time," he teased.

Looking down, Rukawa gently nipped his beloved's nose with his free hand and said, "I don't want to look at them using my own eyes." 

Brows furrowed, "Huh?" 

_[Cute]_ Enjoying the confused look of his beloved, Rukawa leaned his head to the side and whispered, "I want to see the world through your eyes, Mino-kun." 

Trying to ignore the warm breath that tickled his ear, Kogure just leaned back, stared at his boyfriend, and then smiled his understanding. Nodding his head, he reached for his glasses, laid his head back, and described the scenery in front of him. 

Hands clasped together, the lovers enjoyed the serenity surrounding them. One voice speaks, the other listens, two hearts united, a nice beginning to a lasting relationship. 

--- THE END --- 

_A/N: This fic is dedicated to Laree, my RuKo no Miko at the Slamdunk Babble, you could find RuKo's shrine at this link. My first Ruko fic but definitely not the last. Expect a sequel soon. And oh, Afuna and Nanako are both from the babble and are my dearest friends. ^^;;_

Started on February 07, 2002  
Finished on February 13, 2002  
Edited on October 20, 2002 


End file.
